The operation of a conventional dishwasher generally comprises a washing program of processes performed sequentially, such as e.g. a “pre-wash” step followed by a “clean” wash step, an “intermediate” wash step, and a “clear” wash step, or the like.
Occasionally, the washing program further comprises a “drying” step, wherein goods positioned in the washing container of the dish washer such as e.g. cutlery, glasses, plates, and/or pottery are dried from the adhering water. Analogously, a “humidifying” step may be comprised in the program for applying humid air on the goods positioned in the washing container.
In the prior art, dishwashing machines and processes are shown with the aim to improve the operation of the washing cycle.
In patent document EP1674030, a drying device of a dish washing machine is disclosed, comprising a washing cabinet connected to a circuit for processing humid air. A fan is provided for circulating the air between an intake opening and an outlet opening, wherein the circuit contains a means of drying the air consisting of two desiccant layers arranged in parallel and a heating element arranged between the desiccant layers forming a sandwich.
However, there are problems related to this invention. The drying device of the dishwashing machine is not optimized regarding its size, resulting in a somewhat bulky device. This has the further consequence of a dishwashing machine wherein less space is provided for the washing cabinet such that the dishwashing machine becomes less efficient. Alternatively, the device results in that the dishwashing machine becomes bigger, making it more difficult to transport and more inconvenient to fit in the kitchen.